


Kind, Sober, and Fully Dressed

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Grown-ish
Genre: 5 Things, Alcohol, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e12 Crew Love, F/F, Kissing, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: Five kisses.





	Kind, Sober, and Fully Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Brooklyn Nine-Nine, because when you're literally the only person writing fic for a fandom there are no rules! [confetti emoji]

i.

Ana is drunk the first time Nomi kisses her.

 

ii.

Ana is drunk the first time she kisses Nomi.

 

iii.

Ana is drunk the first time she and Nomi fall over each other into a bed, exchanging messy kisses and fumbling at each other in a way that could only very generously be called groping.

They both pass out without getting much further.

“I’m sensing a pattern,” Nomi says the next morning. Her face is smushed up against Ana’s chest in a way that probably would’ve been nice last night, but Ana’s now finding it hard to enjoy the sensation past her throbbing headache.

It’s like God created hangovers to punish her personally.

She flings her arm in the direction of the desk and groans.

Nomi rolls out of bed, finds the waiting pain meds and the full water bottle sitting beside them (who left that there? Ana certainly never plans that far ahead while drunk), and passes them over.

She swings the desk chair around and sits down backwards, casually leaning on the top rail. “Like, you know you don’t have to get messed up if you wanna fool around with me, right?”

“Have you ever actually had sober sex before, or are you just speaking hypothetically?” Ana says automatically, because she loses her impulse control while drunk and her brain-to-mouth filter while hungover.

Fuck it’s bright in here.

Nomi holds a hand up defensively. “Whoa, pump the breaks on that one, sweetheart. I’m just trying to say that I think you’re pretty hot or whatever and if you ever wanted to, you know…”

“I don’t think ‘pretty hot or whatever’ is the compliment you think it is,” Ana says, pulling the covers completely over her head.

There’s a pause, and then she hears Nomi sigh and stand up. “Yeah, you’re right, this was an awful idea. Good luck with the headache, bitch.”

She makes a vague patting motion somewhere around Ana’s knee, and then she’s gone and Ana’s out again like a light.

 

iv. 

Sixteen hours later, Zoey calls her fortnightly Love Life Crisis 911 Advice Sessions. The whole squad piles into her and Ana’s dorm room to try and figure out what she should do about whatever guy she’s hung up on this week.

(Ana used to care about this kind of thing, really, but after Zoey’s second breakup with Luca, which was after her first breakup with Aaron, which was after this week-long fling with some dude named _Paisley,_ which was after her second break up with Cash, which was after… well, suffice to say that Ana’s had some issues keeping up. And it’s not that she doesn’t love Zoey, it’s just that there are other things that require her brain space. Like desperately trying to remember how she managed to get Nomi into her bed last night and brainstorming ways to repeat that particular little miracle.)

They spend multiple hours hashing it out; in the end, Nomi grabs Zoey by the shoulders, looks her dead in the eye, and says _go to him._ She sounds sage enough and it’s late enough that no one bothers to disagree.

Then Zoey’s out the door, Sky and Jazz are asleep against each other on the floor, and Ana is suddenly alone with Nomi.

“I’m sorry I was such an asshole this morning,” Ana tries, but Nomi just waves her away.

“No, I’m sorry for trying to have a conversation. Everyone knows you’re basically subhuman the morning after a party.”

Ana deserves that, frankly, so she tries not to make a face.

“So, you said I was hot...?” she prods after a moment of silence. She’s maybe been thinking about it all day. It’s maybe been a really long time since anyone expressed that much direct interest in her.

“I did,” Nomi concedes, and leans into Ana’s space, “and you are, and I am still totes down to smash whenever.”

There’s a split second when Ana thinks they’re going to kiss again, but Nomi just presses her lips to Ana’s cheek and then says, “But not right now, because it is — yikes, nearly 4 AM, and someone has to make sure these two kooky kids get to bed.”

“We’re in bed,” Jazz mumbles, and it’s the only sign she’s even awake.

“Did we send Zoey out after that boy at 4 in the morning?” Sky asks, struggling into consciousness.

“Yeah, it was his turn to deal with the drama,” Nomi says. “C’mon, get up. I’m taking you home.”

“Wait, are you and Ana a thing now?” Jazz asks as Nomi half carries her into the hallway.

“We’re working on it,” Nomi says, and it’s the last thing Ana hears before Sky shuts the door behind them.

 

v.

The third time the squad hits Black Panther, Nomi announces she and Ana are gonna peel off.

“I love you guys, I’m very happy for you, and Michael B. Jordan is indeed a hot piece of ass, but until that show acknowledges that Shuri is a baby gay, I’m gonna need to supplement,” she says, and then she takes Ana’s hand and drags her to the Love, Simon showing across the hall.

“I’ve already seen this movie, too,” Ana says as they makes their way up the dimly lit stairs.

“Me too,” Nomi says. “That’s why it’s the perfect film for us to ignore while we sit in the back corner and make out for like an hour. You in?”

“Is this a step up or a step down from getting a lady blow job in a school bathroom?” Ana hasn’t quite figured out yet if that is a recurring theme in Nomi’s life or just one story that she’s told them all repeatedly.

“Well, I’m sober enough that I’m gonna remember this, _and_ I’m not gonna lie, it’s kinda hard to stay in the mood with a toilet paper dispenser sticking you in the ass,” Nomi says as they reach their seats, “but either way, it’s gonna be with you, and you’re obviously a step up from anyone else I’ve ever even met since I moved here, so.”

“Good answer,” Ana admits.

“I try,” Nomi grins, and then she flips up the armrest between their seats, cups Ana’s face with both of her hands, and kisses her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://detectivejoan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
